Rikku - Game On
by Basilis
Summary: He was a normal gamer, who played his favorite game series 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' until he got a mysterious message. 'When you could go to an alternative world like the one you admire, would you go' And then his life changed completly. OCxHarem
1. Prologue

I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia

''Talk''

'thought'

**System related **

It was a normal day like any other. The sixteen years old boy Rikku was playing a game on his gameconsole. After he cleared a dungeon, once he checked the menu screen, It showed him the playtime **[999 59:59]**. It was then, when a strange message appeared ''When you could go to an alternative world like the one you admire, would you go?'' **[Yes/No] **taken aback he clicked at **[Yes] **without realising it, an overwhelming and extremly bright light absorbed him. The only thing he could see bevor he lost conscious was another message.

''_Then don't regret it andlive your new life to your fullest. It will be a game filled with danger, fun, adventures and show me your life, will it be a herotic one or …_''

Before he could read the rest the light already seperated him from his room... and his world.

While he was unconscious he rememdered what his life was like. Rikku was the popular type of guy, he was good-looking with his raven-black hair that was brushed to his left site and covered one of his shiney ruby-red eyes. The 1,84 meter tall teenager was also smart with 93 percent in almost every subject. That he was athletic as well was a given, good at every sport, strong and fast. The only reason the girls weren't all over him was that he didn't talk much and only played games. His favorite game series is 'Hyperdimesion Neptunia' in every title he had every item, maximal playtime, maximal money, every DLC, every trophie their is to earn and all characters were at the highest level. Now Rikku started to come to his sense and opened his eyes, when he saw what was before him, his eyes widened in surprise.'This can't be … I'm in hyperdimension?! But wait could it be...' For a secound he was lost in thoughts as he decided to try a few things. ''**Menu **'' after he saw a few options, he confirmed everything and looked through it.

**Menu ** **Status**

**Rikku**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 4570/4570**

**SP: 960/960**

**NEXT: 1500**

**EXP: 0**

**Weapon: Demonic Blade(Saber)/Bloody Sword(Greatsword)**

**Armlet: Cursed Braclet**

**Ring: STR-Ring**

**Disk: -**

**Clothes: Black Fighting Suit**

**Accessory: One black Glove (right hand) **

**STR: 893**

**VIT: 465**

**INT: 638**

**MEN: 387**

**AGI: 782**

**TEC: 412**

**LUK: 346**

**MOV: 6**

'That's interesting, my stats are simply overpowered and my equipment is also unique, especialy that I'm wielding two swords. Let's hunt a bit and look how much my stats will rise when I get a level up.' Rikku looked around and found out that he was at the beginner forest.

**Battle begin**

'huh...? A fight? Ok my enemy is a Dogoo... No wait, their a 3 of them.' He draw his two swords and took a fighting stance.

A Dogoo rushed at him, but Rikku could easily dodge the attack. The other two also tried to damage him, but they failed.

'So it's not a round-based fighting system, huh?' While he was thinking he spun in a cyrcil and defeated the Dogoo group.

**Defeated: Dogoo x3 **

**Gained EXP: 300**

**Item: Healing Grass **

'Not bad, well then... Let's start the game' Rikku thought to himself with a grin.

Meanwhile in Planetune...

''NEPTUNE-SAN!'' Histoire said as she stormed into the room of Planetunes CPU.

''Woah! Hisi, what's up with you? You totally scared me.'' Neptune said as she jumped up.

As usuall the goddess was lazy and did nothing but playing games. The short pink-haired girl quickly stood up and looked at the little fairy-like girl, that was flowing in midair on a book. The little blond girl stared at Neptune with a stern expression.'' I feeled a energy abnormality in the forest near Planetune. It was similar to the time when you traveled between here and Ultradimension, so I think that again someone got into another dimension by mistake. I will inform the other CPUs so you and Nepgear-san go to the field and search for the person.''

''Then we will go, too!'' a girl with long hazle-brown hair and emerald-green eyes declared while holding up a fist.

''That's right, Nep-Nep is hopeless without us!'' another girl with orange hair and eyes declared with a proud face.

''While that is true, Nepgear-san will go with her.'' Historie said it and Neptune looked rather shocked, and then Nepgear walked in with a few snacks.

''Onee-chan, I've brought you some snac-... oh everyone what are you doing here?'' the girl with long pink hair was surprised to find Compa and IF in the Basilicom at the same time, with some kind of serious talk.

''Well, it's true that Nepgear is way more reliable than Nepko, but … I heard that Nepgear joint Vert, when she was a enemy, in only a few secounds.''

''That's totally mean! I'm reliable... sometimes. But well, My cute little sister really betrayed me easily back in Ultradimension.'' Neptune said and wanted to change the topic. Another lecture from Histoire was something she wanted to avoid at all cost.

''You are right, ok then could you 4 please go to the forest. Nepgear-san the others will explain the situation on your way there. '' Histoire got out of the room before Nepgear could even react.

''So let's go! It's been a while since we last went out together.'' Compa smiled while they departed.

Meanwhile in Lastation...

''Noire! I got a call from Histoire-sama, it looks like something serious happened!'' Kei, the oracle of Lastation, walked around their Basilicom searching for the CPU in question.

''Kei, what happened? It's not like you to be shouting so loud.'' Noire came inside the room lightly flusterated, because Kei was not her usual clam self.

''It seemse like there was an incident that involves another dimension. A person from another world apeared in the forest near Planetune.'' With a map in the hand, Kei directed Noire where to look for the person.

''Hmmm~ to think something like that happened. Ok, I will get Uni and then we will rescue him or her.'' Noire said it with a confident voice.

''Yeah, but be careful he could be an enemy.'' And with that the CPU and the CPU candidate got ready to meet up with Neptune and co.

Meanwhile in Lowee...

''YOU LITTLE RUNTS! NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!'' A wild scream was heard through the whole Basilicom. The CPU of Lowee had once again lost control after her little twin sisters played a prank on her. While Blanc chased after Ram and Rom, Mina tried to clam her down. 'This is not the time to play around. When that what Histoire said is true then we need to hurry, before something happens.' The oracle of Lowee thought to herself about the seriousness of the situation.

''Blanc, please watch how you speak! It's not very ladylike, also it's not fit for a goddess. After all we have a serious problem!'' And now the CPU and the candidates stopped and listened.

''A serious problem? What happened? Did Neptune got lost in another dimension again?'' Blanc with a light annoyed face still glared at her sisters.

''W-well it's not Neptune-san that traveled between the worlds, but a person got in this dimension and we want to investigate it now, so could we head to where the others are?''

Blanc, Ram and Rom activated their HDD form departed.

And last but not least, Leanbox at the moment...

''Onee-sama!Onee-sama!ONEE-SAMA!'' Chika the oracle of Leanbox was running up to the room of the CPU.

''*yawn* … mhhh? Chika, what's with you shouting so loud? I'm still sleepy.'' The blond goddess said that and rubbed her eyes.

''Can it wait until later?'' Vert asked with puppy-eyes.

''N-n-no even if you ask this cutely onee-sama, it is urgent''

''Oh? So even my puppy-eyes won't work, it must be really serious.'' Vert got out of her room and the two began to walk.

''Yeah...well a person from another dimension arrived in a forest near the Planetune Basilicom, the other CPUs are on their way there so I think you should hurry up.'' Chika was worried because the goddess look rather bored.

'What should I do? Onee-sama will probably ditch her work again. What can I do to … oh wait' having thought of something she approached Vert and asked innocently ''What do you think Onee-sama, will it be a boy or is the person in the forest maybe a helpless girl that is crying right now? ''

''…''

Once it was said Vert was nowhere to be seen.

''Woooow, that was fast. I can only hope the new one is not a girl, because she would be traumatized.''

Back in the Forest...

**Menu ** **Status**

**Rikku**

**LV: 3**

**HP: 4650/5380**

**SP: 640/1120**

**NEXT: 5400**

**EXP: 300**

**Weapon: Demonic Blade/Bloody Sword**

**Armlet: Cursed Braclet**

**Ring: STR-Ring**

**Disk: -**

**Clothes: Black Fighting Suit**

**Accessory: One black Glove **

**STR: 982**

**VIT: 512**

**INT: 702**

**MEN: 426**

**AGI: 860**

**TEC: 453**

**LUK: 381**

**MOV: 6**

''Mhhhh … so when I level up my stats rise about 5%. Well, I'm really overpowered, but now I'm sure. This really is a game and this is the forest in Hyperdimension so … What should I do next? ''

**Battle begin**

'Again? ' After a sigh he got in a fighting stance.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''Whew that skill is quiet usefull...'' Rikku talked to himself and lokked up.

**Defeated: Dogoo x2 Pixelvader x2 **

**Gained EXP: 600**

**Item:Antidote **

''Huh? What's that … something is shinning in the sky. Wait... it's coming near me?!'' he dodge the direct impact, but was blown away by the shockwave instead.

''There is only one person that would make an entrance like that.'' he looked up and indeed the purple haired girl was facefirst laying on the ground.

''That idot can never land propably, can she?'' A girl with black hair and twintails stood in front of the girl crouching on the ground.

''That's disappointing it's not a girl.'' The girl with blond hair and big breasts said with a sight

''Your annoying as ever cow-breasts. To think you would only come here when it was a girl.'' With a annoyed expression and short brown hair arrived the last goddess.

''I'm beeing ignort, huh? Whatever with all of them here it could get noisy so I will go-'' Before he finished his sentence a hand grabbed his collar.

''So then … Who are you? And what are you doing here?'' Noire talked to him and stopped him from running away.

''*sigh* I'm Rikku, pleased to meet you Noire … no, should I call you Black Heart?''

''You know who I am? Well that makes things easier your coming with me.'' Noire said in a forcefull voice.

''Well I don't mind …Let's go.'' Rikku replied in a carefree way.

''Even if you complain you still ha- Wait this easyly?!'' Noire totally unprepared that he would go with her shouted.

''You and Vert are easy to deal with so I don't have a reason to refuse.''

''Is that so? Uni we're going.''

''Ok Onee-chan!'' Uni said that with a smile and the three walked away.

''Uhm shouldn't we say them that we're going?''

''Let them be.'' Noire looked at the other CPUs and dragged Rikku away.


	2. Chapter 1

Lastation...

'Mhm looks like there isn't a map menu, so I don't have a choice but to remember the ways.' after a sight Rikku started looking around, searching for places he would use as waypoints.

''So why do you know who I am? I know I'm the greatest of all the CPUs, but you're from a different dimension right? '' Noire said while she walked ahead without turning back.

''It's complicated. … Let's see, Noire the CPU of Lastation and know as Lady Black Heart. Your a diligent and nice girl, but you also get lonely pretty easy and your a tsundere. Mhmmm … yeah I think that's almost everything , or did I forgot anything? ''

''No I think that's every- Wait how do you know that all!? And who are you calling a Tsundere!?'' A Noire with a complete red face stomped of on her own without caring what would happen to Rikku.

''Did I tease her to much? Are you sure you don't want to follow her Uni?''

''Onee-chan doesn't need me as an escort. But who are you?''

''Like I said I'm Rikku, but that aside you're pretty calm even though you're left alone with a guy.'' Rikku said that with a grin on his face.

''Oh that's not true. I'm pretty nervous, but do you think I wouldn't be able to defend myself?''

''That's also true, you ARE a CPU Candidate after all...but even you would have problems with a horde of guys. '' Rikku stated in a uninterested voice.

''What does that mean? Why would I fight a horde of guys?''

Rikku was surprised.''Because your cute?''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''...''

''WHA-'' Uni shouted and ran with a crimson red face and steam from her ears away.

''Aaaand she's gone. I need to control myself or they will hate me for too much teasing.'' He looked aroung and found a shop on the other side of the street.

''Let's see … **Menu ** … 5000 credit that should be enough for something to eat.'' Once he decided that he made his way to the shop.

A hour later...

''Argh I can't beleave we lost him! All of this is his fault! Uni can you see him?''

''Sorry onee-chan, I can't see him.''

''Is that so. Oh wait I got a mail from Kei ..._Noire, how long are you going to be away? I know you can't greet every guest we have, but he said you invited him personally. I think his name was Rikku or so. So could you please come back? _… Uni we're going, now! ''

''Eh? Wait, onee-chan, Onee-chan!'' Uni tried to catch up with a really pissed Noire.

'Just wait … I will make you cry!'

''O-onee-chan your face is scary.''

Lastation Basilicom...

''So you're a friend of Noire?'' Kei asks after putting her cellphone away.

''Eh? Noire has friends other then the CPUs and the Candidates?''

''W-well that's... Could you please be Noire's friend?'' And now the oracle of Lastation bowed her head to a stranger.

''Wow you don't have it easy, huh? Don't worry she will find other friends.'' Rikku said that with a smile to calm Kei down.

''Oh could it be that yor're the person from another dimension then?''

''Yeah that's true.''

''Mhh that's interesting. What was your World like?''

''My old world, huh? There's no way to know the rules or the goal, yet there are 7 billion players making whatever moves they want. If you lose too much, or win too much, there are penalties. You can't pass your turns, and if you talk too much, you'll be are no parameters and no way to even know the genre. That world was just a crappy game.'' He said that with a grim look on his face.

''I-i-is that so? Well then are you happy to come to this world?'' Kei tacken aback from his sudden change in his mood ,asked the first thing that came to her mind.

''Yeah, this world is fantastic. It's truly a fantasy world with monster, magic and goddesses.'' Rikku said with sparkels in his eyes.

''KEI! Where is that idiot!?'' Noire screamed while walking in the Basilicom.

''*sigh* I have the feeling that I'm sleeping outside tonight.''

''Ah, found you. Just what do you think your doing going here without me!?'' As soon as she spotted Rikku, Noire began her lecture.

''Sorry to make you worry, but you two left me behind first.''

''Ugh.. T-that's''

'I don't belive it. He just won an argument against Noire' Kei was perplexed about the conversation between the two.

''Ah I know. It's your fault for teasing us to much.'' With a hmpf and a victory pose she looked down on him.

''You're a goddess, just mere teasing shoulndn't be enough to make you run away.''

''…''

''Eh...? Noire?''

''…''

''I don't believe it, she is frozen. What should we do?'' Rikku looked around asking for help from Kei and Uni, but both of the starred at him with their mouthes open.

''Uhm... I will be going hunt a few monsters, see you later.'' And he walked away, while the others stood their perplexed.

Guild...

'Hmm... the quests here are all simple slaughter quests. All of them gather share for Lastation, well that was to be expected. Let's go with this one.'

''But still... this building is huge.'' As he talked to himself he looked around.

The Guild was a huge hall with marble pillars in all four corners. The walls were grey, at the wall opposite from the entrance was the board with the quests and on the eastern wall was a desk with the secretary. There was here and their a picture, a poster or a flower, but nothing else.

''Uhm... hello I want to do the quest **[The annoying Mandrake!]**.''

''Ok the go hunt 10 Mandrakes and I will give you your reward.''

Forest Dungeon...

''Hah''

''Huh''

''Eeeyyyyaaaa''

''Puh.. now then 8 defeated. So where are the last 2?... Ah found you~'' Rikku chased after the two monsters.

''Around the corner and ….. huh? I was sure they're here''

**Battle Begin**

'What!? From where!?' He hastily looked around him, but couldn't find the enemy.

**Damage -300**

''Eh...? Under me!?''

**Skill Power Strike**

''Phew... that was a surprise. Wait where is the victory window?''

**Damage (Crit) -700**

After he jumped away he saw his enemy. It was a silver liquid that was happily moving up and down.

''A Metal Dogoo? No wonder he survived that, but man I suffered 1000 HP damage that's heavy. Mhmm where are the Mandrakes... Ah there!''

He sprinted and jumped over the Metal Dogoo, with a spin mid-air he landed in the center of the 4 monsters and quickly used a skill.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

****Defeated: Mandrake x3 Metal Dogoo x1****

****Gained EXP: 3200****

****Item: Healing Grass****

**Quest [The annoying Mandrake!] Completed**

''So now it's time to go home.''

**Battle Begin**

''Wait... what?''

After a glance behind him, he tought his blood would freeze. His enemy was a great dragon at least 2 times taller than him. His eyes were shinning in a bloody red and he was wrapped in an ominous black aura.

''What the …. Dragonia!? Seriously!? Even if I'm overpowerd that's ridiculous!''

**Skill Power Strike**

'He's going to use his breath!' With his maximal speed he tried to get out of the range, but...

**Damage -800**

''I almost completely evaded it and that's the Damage!?''

''Ggggyyyyyyyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh''

''Gah... my ears. Tch, Ok I'm going to use another skill with a greater range so I can dodge in time.''

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

'He still has ¾ of his health bar, that could be tricky.' with a quick glance at his status screen, he saw his remaining HP.

**HP: 3580/5380**

**SP: 870/1120**

'I don't see a problem with the SP and my HP will also hold on a while, but I can't get distracted.'

''Rrrrrraaaaaaaawwwwwwwrrrrrr''

'His right claw! Let's try blocking it.' Rikku put his two swords across and held them above his head.

**Damage -200**

**Skill Power Strike**

'Even with my overpowerd stats the dragon and the Metal Dogoo are making immense damage. Could I have come to a higher-class dungeon by mistake. No, the Mandrakes were weak, and even if I made a mistake it should only be a mid-level dungeon. Then why...?'

After he made a few steps behind, he used another skill.

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''Ok, he was only the half of his HP. I will get a bit more distance , the next breath is probably coming anytime now.''

**Heat Damage – 400**

'Completely evaded and what? The heat itself is damaging me.'

**Skill Power Strike**

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''I still have 30 secounds until he's going to use his breath again. Hmmm... oh damn.'' Rikku jumped back to evade the claw that was coming at him but...

'What!? His tail !?'

He used his swords two deflect the tail so it hit barely above his head.

**Damage - 500**

''Now you've done it, Gecko!''

**Skill Power Strike**

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

**Skill Power Strike**

****Defeated: Dragonia****

****Gained EXP: 1500****

****Item: Knighted Scale****

''But still, that was close. Any other adventurer would be dead.''

**HP: 2480/5380**

**SP: 70/1120**

''Phew... Now let's go back, before I go on a rampage.'' With that he made his way back to the Guild.

Guild...

''So you say that he has gone to a quest alone!? This Idiot! Uni we're going!''

''Eh!? Onee-chan, That's a pretty easy quest and the dungeon is also a low-level one.'' Uni complaint, because she doesn't want to go out.

''I know that, but their is a Dragonia in this dungeon. Damn, why did he go to that dungeon!?''

''Because I felt like it? Why are you making such a fuss?'' Rikku asked the screaming CPU with a grin on his face.

''Woah since when are you here?''

''I think since … Damn, why did he go to that dungeon!? … What about it?''

''No it's nothing. Let's go back to the Basilicom.'' Noire said while turning around.

''Ah wait a bit, I want my reward for the quest.'' He headed to the counter.

'Huh?''

**Quest [The annoying Mandrake!] Cleared**

**Reward: 800 credit**

''Ok, now we can go.'' Rikku said that and walked ahead without looking back.

In the Street...

''Wait! So you completed the quest? Well it was probably just your luck that you didn't run into other monsters.'' Noire said with a arrogant voice.

''Oh, I ran into other monsters.''

Noire was perplexed and stopped walking.''W-w-what other monsters?''

''Ehmm … I think it was a Metal Dogoo and a Dragonia and a few low-level monsters.''

''WHAT DID YOU SAY!? It's impossible that you beat a Dragonia! Dragons are extrem powerfull and that one was stronger than the average dragon-typs.''

''Oh? That Gecko was a powerfull one? So you goddesses are really weak, because I could solo it.'' He said that with a challenging grin on his face.

''How dare you! Do you want to settle it with a duel?'' Burning with anger Noire challenged him.

''I don't mind, but let's change locations. It would be pretty bad if your civilians saw you when I beat you. ''

In front of Lastation...

''That should do it, right? Let's get over with it!'' Noire clearly angry, took her rapier.

''*sigh* Wait a bit. We still haven't decided the rules.''

''Oh? So what would you suggest?''

''Mhhh... let's see, I will decide the rules and you're allowed to activate HDD. What do you say?''

''Your quiet full of yourself, aren't you? Fine, do what you want.'' Getting irritated Noire agreed so it would start already.

''Ok, then …. Yeah that will do.'' Right after he said that a window opened in front of Noire.

**DUEL**

**Time Mode**

**Participant: Noire vs. Rikku**

**Timelimit: 2:00min**

**[Accept] [Decline]**

''Accept already, I don't want to stand here all-day.''

''I-I know... hmph don't regret it.''

Both got in a fighting stance and...

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Start!**

The fight started with Noire rushing in and striking at Rikku. That was what she planed but Rikku evaded the strike and hit Noire with his saber. ''When someone provokes you, you always rush in without thinking!'' Rikku said with a loud arrogant laugh.''Shut up!'' Noire still tried to attack randomly, but took more and more damage while Rikku was almost unharmed.

'He's good, I can't beat him when I'm not serious.'

With a radiant light Noire turned in her HDD form and launched again, and this time he took the hit.

'Tch, I thought I could stall more time. Well then, the fight goes on or another 50 seconds let's do it!' With a grin he started a counter attack. It was a clash of two equaly strong opponents.

'Damn, I'm stronger, but she's a litte bit faster. It can't be helped... Now!'

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''What!?'' Noire cried out in surrprise and couldn't fully evade the hit. 'He didn't used a skill till now!?'

**Skill Power strike**

Noire closed her eyes because she knew she woundn't dodge in time, but a millimeter befor she was hit...

**Duel End **

**Result: Draw**

''Huh? It's a draw? '' Noire collapsed, because the strength left her.

''Mhh looks that way.'' Rikku said it carefree, as if it has nothing to do with him.

''Why!? I know you could have made it in time, so why did you stop!?'' Noire frustrated with the outcome shouted at him.

''I don't know what your talking. Here stand up, we should go back now.'' Rikku said that while offering his hand to Noire.

''H-h-hmph I don't need your help.'' she walked of and leaved Rikku behind.

''Oh man, what a tsundere.'' He chased after Noire with a big smile.

Lastation's Basilicom...

''Onee-chan, what happend your face is red, you know?'' Uni asked her sister with worry in her voice.

''Oh you see, Your sister is embarrassed, because it was a close victory for her.'' Rikku came in and sounded bored.

'Huh? What did he sa-' Noire was surprised, but her thoughts were interrupted by her sister.

''EH!? Onee-chan almost lost!? That's impossible!''

''It was because you two are thinking that, that I almost won! Don't be so full of yourself!''

Unable to talk back Uni fell silent. She looked at her older sister, but she just stared at Rikku as if he was a hero from a movie.

''So then, Kei can you tell me where's the cheapest hotel around here?''

''Mhh... let's see, I think the inn at the end of the street is pretty cheap. 200 credit per night, is that ok?''

''Yeah that's ok.''

''But you can sleep here for tonight. It's free after all.'' Kei offered it, because he just arrived at this world.

''It's ok, but in return could you guide me through the city tomorrow?'' he asked Kei with a Innocent smile on his face.

''I-I-I can do this! I-I mean I'm free tomorrow anyway, so I will show you around Lastation, no problem right?'' Noire said that with a huge blush on her face.

''No, I don't mind. Then see you tomorrow, Noire. Good night Uni, Kei.'' And with that he walked off.

Five minutes later...

''Say onee-chan, was it really a close victory? He just wanted to show off, right?'' Uni wanted to hear her sister say it was an easy win, but...

''Sorry Uni, It was really a close call.'' Noire looked apologetic at her sister.

''That can't be... He was really that strong?'' Uni didn't want to believe what she just heard.

'Why did he say that? If he wanted to show off that was the perfect chance. I can't figure out what he's thinking.' And with a sight she walked away

''I'm sleepy, I will just go to bed.''

''Eh? Oh ok, good night onee-chan.''

''Yeah night''

In a random Inn...

''Haaa... This world is really the best! Today was my first day here and I already fought with a dragon, I've been on a quest and had a duel with a CPU!'' While loud laughing he dropped himself on his bed.

''I can't wait until tomorrow!'' After half an hour of joy he finally fell asleep.

Next day...

Rikku woke up, because the birds were chirping. It was early in the morning and the sunrays shone on his face.

''*yawn* well then... ah that's right, I didn't check my stats after the dungeon. Let's see... what? That can't be...''

****Menu Status****

****Rikku****

****LV: 6****

****HP: 5930/5930****

****SP: 1460/1460****

****NEXT: 10700****

****EXP: 1300****

****Weapon: Demonic Blade(Saber)/Bloody Sword(Greatsword)****

****Armlet: Cursed Braclet****

****Ring: STR-Ring****

****Disk: -****

****Clothes: Black Fighting Suit****

****Accessory: One black Glove (right hand)****

****STR: 893****

****VIT: 465****

****INT: 638****

****MEN: 387****

****AGI: 782****

****TEC: 412****

****LUK: 346****

****MOV: 6****

''My stats got reseted!? No, my HP,SP and Level are still the same, so what happened ?''


	3. Chapter 2

Inn...

'So then, my stats decreased. My level, HP and SP are still the same though. The most suspicious would be that one... oh I was right' Rikku quickly solved the mysterious about his situation.

**Cursed Braclet:**

_A braclet once worn by the demon god with the power to grant his owner the strengh equal to a god._

_After the demon god died through betrayal, he cursed the braclet, so he could once more _

_dwell in this world. The curse would rob the owner his strengh if he can't obtain victory in every _

_fight. It can't be removed except it will absorb enough power to break the curse._

_Once the curse is broken the current owner will become the new demon god._

**[Curse: 1209/5000]**

''Demon god? That sounds like it will be troublesome. I better keep quiet about that, at least for now.

Mhhh... there is still some time until Noire comes to get me, let's check everything I know about this world.

world is not inside a game, but a parallel world which resembles Hyperdimension Neptunia.

battle system is not round based, but real-time based.

elemental system was now made out of 6 elements instead of 4: fire, water, wind, earth, light, darkness.

4.A skill tree was implemented for the magic and other combat skills.

… Ok, That should be all for now. Let's get ready.'' Rikku said that to himself and walked towards the bath.

In the streets...

''Is there anything your interested in?''Noire asked Rikku as they went around the streets.

''Hmm, the libary, weapon and item shops and a few restaurants? I think that's all.''

Noticing the stares, the two of them started to hear the whispers as well.

''Hey, hey don't you think these two are a couple?'' ''Yeah, I thought the same! Their acting all lovey-dovey!'' A few girls were happyly chatting about the goddess and the boy which stood side by side.

'Crap! It would be pretty annoying if she snapped here.' He grumbled as he thought to himself while he awaited that Noire would make a scene, but...

She just walked with her head down and a bright red face. She started to become faster the more gossips she heard. ''Ah. We arrived, that's the libary here in Lastation, the street down are all kinds of shops. While we're at it, let's go eat something. You don't mind going to a retaurant for lunch? Of course it will be my treat.'' Noire asked Rikku to distract herself from the rumours that would spread. 'I just want to know if he's dangerous or not. There is no deeper meaning behind this.'

At the restaurant...

''So, did you decide what you will do today?'' Noire tried to start a conversation.

''Come to think of it... I guess I will just do a few quests to earn money.'' He replyed disinterested and resumed to eat his omelette.''Or maybe I will go to the libary instead?'' While deciding what he will do, Noire looked at him like a maiden in love.' I can't figure him out at all.'

''If you want to say something say it. I can't eat if you stare at me like that.''

''*sigh* I guess it can't be helped. Why did you say you lost? You even let it end in a draw on purpose.''

''Hmm... because it's more interesting? Also, would you feel better if i had won?''

''That's...'' Noire was stunned. She didn't expect that. Just for fun? This guy was nuts. She was convinced of that.

''Well then, see you later. Oh, Thanks for the food.''He waved at her and walked of with a smile.

''Ah...w-wait. He's he didn't even look at me.'' With a sullen face she returned to the Basilicom.

Dungeon...

''Let's see... gather 10 **Mysterious Pentals**, beat 2 Cyber Dolphines, 15 King Cardboards and collect 5 **Illegal Circuit**. With a bit farming I should recover my stats.'' He entered the first dungeon and draw his swords.

''So, inside a dungeon I have a minimap... there are 7 enemies near me. If I go there then...''

**Battle Begin **

'Yeah, like I thought all 4 are attacking me.' He observed the enemis and waited until they closed in a little bit futher. 'I shouldn't need skills to defeat them.' After a spin he rised the greatsword above his head and swung it in a diagonal line down.'' Two got, two remain... wow, that was close!'' He yelled in surprise when he almost got hit by an enemy. He changed the saber in a reverse grip and put the greatsword on his shoulder.''Haaaah!'' He made a circle with the saber and afterwards made a vertical strike with the other sword.

**Damage – 100**

'Oh? I got carless.' With a quick thrust the last enemy lost.

**Defeated: King Cardboard x2 Alune x2**

**Gained EXP: 2100**

**Item: King Crown **

**Mysterious Pental**

**[LV+]**

''So I'm Lv 7? Now that I think about it... I still haven't checked out the skill ... Huh? I can't put skillpoints in the light atribute? ...Demon god, huh?So it's already affecting me?'' Lost in thoughts he walked in the dungeon while looking though the skill list.

**Skills acquired:**

**Blazing Blade**

**Accelerate**

**Black Lightning**

**Afterimage**

'Ok, I can choose skills from the fire and wind attribute, that means skills from the earth and water attribute should probably also go. Then let's resume with the quests.'

**Quest [The curious Reseacher]**

**Mysterious Pental: 1/10**

**Quest [Cardboard hunting] **

**King Cardboard: 2/15**

**Quest [Cyber Slayer]**

**Cyber Dolphine: 0/2**

**Quest [Mad Scientist]**

**Illegal Circuit: 0/5**

''Mhh... there is the dolphine and over there are 2 Alunes. First I will go for the strong one and then I will hunt the weak ones until the dolphine respawns. Yeah, that will do.'' While making a plan for his timemanagement he walked to his first foe.

**Battle Begin**

'Well then, let's test them out.'

**Skill Accelerate **

''Wow, that's fast!'' He shouted after he used the skill. In 2 seconds he was already past the enemy. ''So that's a speed-boost, incredible!'' With a extremly fast hit combo he striked without a pause. ''Oh!'' After a quick jump back he looked up.''The boost is gone. He has still half of his HP, so the Dragonia was really stronger than normal danger-type monsters?''

**Skill Black Lightning**

''And your gone!'' The electrified Dolphine was cut in half by the greatsword and vanished.

**Defeated: Cyber Dolphine**

**Gained EXP: 2300**

**Item: Electric Fin**

''Ok, let's go hunting!'' With that he went deeper into the dungeon.

Lastation Basilicom...

''Ah, welcome back onee-chan!'' Uni greeted her sister with a big smile on her face.

''Oh, I'm back Uni. Could you bring me tea? I will go to work now.'' A gloomy Noire walked to her study.

''O-Ok. Kei, do you know what happened?'' The girl turned around and asked the oracle of Lastation.

''Mhhh, looks like her date didn't go as planed.'' She said that and almost immediately after it...

''D-D-DATE!?'' ''IT WASN'T A DATE!'' Uni totally shoked and Noire standing in front of the door shouted at once.

''Oh? It wasn't? But it took you almost an hour to decide what you would wear.''

Indeed, the CPU didn't wear her usual clothes. She was dressed in a one-piece, a black and white goth-lolita dress, with black boots and white knee-socks. Her dress was graced with frills and had a single black rose on her bosom. '' Could it be that he didn't compliment your clothes?''

''Rikku isn't this tactless!Ah...'' Once she realised what she said her face went bright red.

''Ohoh I never mentioned Rikku.'' Kei looked at Noire with a knowing grin.

''O-onee-chan...''

''…''

''So what did he say about your Outfit?'' Kei saw Noires face change from a light red to a deep crimson red.

An hour before...

The goddess was on her way to meet up with Rikku. She tried to calm down, but she couldn't help but feel nervous. With a slight pink on her cheeks, Noire walked through the streets, until she spotted the boy with raven black hair in the crowd. He waited for her at a cafe while drinking coffee. Noire noticed that a few girls were looking at him while blushing. 'So, he's the popular type of guy? I don't know why, but I feel irritated.'' With a pout she made her way to Rikku.

''Sorry to make you wait.''

''Oh, don't worry, I arrived here only 5 minuets ago. ...Mhhh Yeah you look good in those clothes, truly like a goddess.''

''W-w-wha-! Hmph, flattery won't get you anywhere!'' A huge blush appeared on her face and she turned around.'Why is my heart beating so fast?'

Back in Present...

''…''

''Noire?''

''…''

''That's bad. She's totally in her own world.*sigh*She's madly in love with him, but...'' Kei's expression darkened. 'There is still the possibility that he would return to his old world.' She didn't want to imanige how lonely Noire would be.

''What's wrong, onee-chan?'' Uni was worried. Since that guy arrived, her sister changed.

''…'' Still in her own world, Noire silently stared in the air.

'Onee-chan' While clenching her fist, Uni made up her mind. She walked away to search for the guy who did that to her admired older sister.

Avenir Storage No.3...

A boy with raven black hair and red eyes stood in front of a giant steel door. He was dressed in a black sleeveless fighting suit. Around his left wrist was a dark braclet with a pattern of red vines twine around it, and on his right hand was a pitch black glove. With a blood red greatsword in one, and a gray saber with ominous glowing runes in the other hand, he simply stared at the steel door. Uni was breathless for a moment, he looked like a hero from a fairy tale. She repeatedly shook her head to drive away her thoughts. 'What am I thinking? I still don't know why onee-chan lied, but it's impossible she would have trouble with someone like him!' While she was lost in thoughts, Rikku opened the door and entered the hall.

**Quest [Guardian of the demonic Spear] activated**

''So, this room really is ...? The minimap shows a friendly presence? Wh-!?'' While turning around he was frozen in place after he saw the person in question.

''Uni, get outside, NOW!''

''W-what's with you!? As if I would listen to you!'' With a hmph she walked futher into the hall when...

''OOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!''

''What!?'' Uni screamed, she looked at a 3 meter tall stone-golem that was about to strike her with a huge stone in form of a sword when...

**Skill Accelerate**

Rikku rushed in and diverted the stonesword so it wouldn't hit her.

''Tch, the gate is closed now. Uni get in the back and don't come out no matter what!'' He yelled at Uni while he moved around the golem and delivering damage to the foe while he directed it's attention to himself.

''D-d-don't take me lightly! I can also fight!'' Uni tried to ready her weapon, but...

''No!'' Rikku shouted at Uni with such a forcefull voice that she hesitated.'What's with him?' with a slightly sullen expression she got in a corner in the hall.

''Ok, ready... go!'' He sprinted forth after the boost disappeared.

**Skill Afterimage**

When the golem hit him, it went through him as if he was ghost.'Time to counter!'

**Skill Powerstrike**

**Skill Cycling Blade Combo**

''Mhh I'm not dealing that much damage, oh that's right.'' He remembered the other skills and changed his plan. 'Abandon defense... fight with overwhelming strength'

**Skill Blazing Blade**

**Skill Powerstrike**

''Geh, still ¾ of his HP are remaining.''

The golem noticed the difference in strength and changed it's method. With a quick glance to the girl, it jumped in the air with all of it's might. ''Not so fast!'' He yelled at the golem in mid-air.

**Skill Black Lightning**

After it hit the enemy from above, he got smashed in the ground. 'only ½ are remaining? Oh right, that was a darkness skill, so even if the golem is a earth-type monster it wouldn't affect the damage.' While he started the fight again, striking at the moster with two burning swords, Uni observed the fight with sparkles in her eyes.'S-so strong. What's with this power? He arrived here yesterday,right? How can he be so strong?' With the fierce battle in front of her she realised that her sister didn't lie. He was strong, maybe even stronger than her sister. Before she noticed it the fight was decided.

**Skill Powerstrike**

And with that the foe before Rikku got cut in half with fire emerging from the cut. The golem vanished without a trace.

**Defeated: Stone Guard**

**Gained EXP: 10000**

**Item: Prove of Victory**

''Huh? Prove of Victory? On my hand... where did I saw that before? Oh right, at the altar over there.''

He walked ahead to the stone table and touched it with his palm, when a radiant light pillar came out of the ground. After the light faded away a blood red spear stuck with it's head in the earth. ''So, that's the demonic spear? Let's see...'' He touched it with his fingertip when...

**Quest [Guardian of the demonic Spear] Cleared**

**Reward: Spear – Gae Bolg**

''Eh...? The legendary Gae Bolg!? So it was a high-level quest just now? No wonder that thing had this much power. Oh... Hey, Uni! It's alright you can come out now!'' While waiting for Uni to catch up, he made his way back to the guild after checking his status.

**HP: 4678/7320**

**SP: 940/1940**

''Guess I'm now even stronger than yesterday. Although why was a legendary treasure in a low-level dungeon.''

''Hey! Wait, I said wait! Just wait already!'' Uni chased him, trying to catch up with him.

Guild...

**Quest [The curious Reseacher] Cleared**

**Reward: 1200 credit**

**Quest [Cardboard hunting] Cleared**

**Reward: 1000 credit, Antidotex5**

**Quest [Cyber Slayer] Cleared**

**Reward: 5000 credit**

**Quest [Mad Scientist] Cleared**

**Reward: 800 credit, Healing Grass x5**

''Ok, now I have a little more money and Lastations share rose a little.'' With that he turned to Uni.

''W-what? Is there something on my face?'' A little embarrassed she averted her eyes.

''No, it's nothing. Come, I will walk you to the Basilicom.'' And without waiting for a reply he went ahead of her.

''Again!? Wait for me damn it!'' She quickly followed him.

In the Streets...

''So, why are you so strong? Your a normal human, right?'' Uni was curious and asked him.

'Normal human... probably not.' He throught about it, but didn't said anything. ''Who knows? But why are you interested? It has nothing to do with you, right?''

''W-w-well, That's...'' She wanted to ask him, so she gathered her courage, but she was pushed away by by-passers. And then...

''Got you.'' A hand grasped hers and pulled her towards him.

''You should pay attention to your surroundings, I don't want to lose you.'' He said that with an innocent smile and squeezed her hand lightly so she wouldn't get seperated again, before he continued their walk. So of course he didn't notice the huge blush which dyed her whole face even her ears red. A girl with ash-blond hair saw the scene and sighted. 'Even Uni? I can't believe it.' For the rest of their way, the two walked in silence, until they reached the Basilicom.

''Good bye, Uni'' Rikku waved at the girl before turning around to leave, when suddenly...

''U-uhm Rikku!''

''Yeah?''

''Y-you can s-s-sleep here t-tonight. You did protect me, after all.'' She told him a little bashful.

''Eh? O-ok, thanks I guess?'' Because he didn't expect that, he was tacken aback, but immediately regained his composure.

''Y-you're welcome.'' And with that, they entered the home of the CPU and the CPU candidate to rest.


	4. Chapter 3

Rikku's current Level: 14

Basilicom...

''*Yawn* Good morning, Uni, Kei.'' Rikku entered the kitchen still half asleep.

''Ah! G-good m-morning, R-Rikku.'' The last bit was almost whispered.

''Good morning. How did you sleep?'' Kei asked to divert his attention away from Uni.

''Yeah, the beds here are more comfortable than the ones at the inn.''

''That's good to hear, Ah right, here is your breakfast.'' Kei handed him a plate with toast, bacon and an egg. ''Mhhhhh~That looks delicious! Did you make it?'' He asked, while he reached his hands out to the plate, when... ''No, Uni was the one who cooked it.'' He halted in, and looked surprised at Uni.

''You even made something for me? Thanks, I appreciate it.'' With a bright smile he took his food and sat down on the table. Uni seated herself next to him with her head down, Kei was in front of him reading the newspaper. ''Ohhh~! That's good! You're a great cook Uni!'' With her head still down she muttered. '' T-that's not true. I'm not that good.''

Rikku glanced at her and had the urge to tease her. He placed his palm on Uni's head and started pating her. Uni jumped up a little, but calmed down right away. While Rikku stroked her silky black hair, all she did was staring of in space with an enraptured look in her eyes. 'She's completely tamed.' That's all Kei thought before resuming reading.

'W-w-what's that! Since when did he get so close to Uni. And why is he so nice to her, but always teasing me? Ahh... That looks comfortable.' The one looking at her litte sister with envy was Noire, who hid herself behind a corner.' Just wait, you will regret making a fool out of me! Wait, why is he here in the first place? It's 9 a.m. '' After noticing how early it was Noire wanted to confront him with that.

''Good morning. Wait, what are you doing here so early in the morning, Rikku? '' She feigned innocent and asked.

''What? 9 a.m. is early? So I could have slept a little longer?''

''Huh? W-well, I supose?''

''Haaaa... I give up. Ah! Kei, if you finished the newspaper, can I have it?''

''Sure, here.'' Handing him the newspaper Kei got up and leaved the room.

''Hey, Rikku! Don't ignore my question!''

''Oh, sorry. What was it again?''

''I asked you, why you're here this early!'' Noire shouted at him.

Rikku calmly eating the rest of his toased answered.''Because I spent the night here. '' The CPU was frozen for a few seconds, before she replied. ''Wait, what!? Why would you do that?!''

''Huh? Uni said it was ok … Is there a problem?''

''W-well, it's not a problem,but...'' Noire, unsure what to do, eyed her sister with a pleading look.

''A-ah right, Rikku do you already have plans for today?'' Uni tried her best to change the topic and asked the first thing that came to her mind.

''Yeah, I will go buy a few items and afterwards I will visit the library.''

''The library? Do you know the way?'' The one who asked him was Uni with curosity in her eyes.

''Don't worry, Noire showed me the way yesterday.'' Once he said that Uni glanced at her older sister. The later just stood their with slight pink cheeks.

''Well then, I will see you guys later.'' He turned around and left without waiting for a reply.

A few minutes later...

''So, when did you get so close to him?'' Noire observed her sister while questioning her about the boy.

''S-something happened yesterday, but I could ask you the same.'' The CPU candidate narrowed her eyes and gazed Noire straight in her's. Both had a huge blush on their face, but neither backed down.

''I don't want to interrupt your love rival time, but you still have work left.'' The both sisters jumped up from Kei's sudden entrance.

''L-L-LOVE RIVALS!?'' ''W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!'' Both shouted with crimson red faces. Kei shrugged her shoulders and gave up on arguing.

Oh, is that so? And here I thought you could bring Rikku a lunchpack when you finish early.'' The CPU of Lastation and the CPU candidate eyes showed fierce determination.

''W-well if I finish early I could bring him one, but only if i feel like it.''

''Don't worry, onee-chan. You're the CPU of Lastation and pretty busy, if it's simply a delivery I can do that.'' Uni, with fake concern in her voice, gave Noire a victorious grin.

''*sigh* That will do. Let's get some work done.''

Library...

It was a huge building, almost as huge as the basilicom, with bookshelves everywhere on the first three floors. There were books about the history of the continent, magic, material arts, plants, animals and many more. While on the first three floors were nothing other than books, was the fourth floor filled with chairs and tables to study. Rikku selected a few books about the history, material arts and magic and made his way to a table in the left back corner. He took out an item he brought at a shop down the street and put it on his nose.

''… the calamity named Arfoire was once again sealed away by the CPUs. They saved the world and regained their reputation. Afterwards Gamindustri was peaceful again...'' He closed the book he just read through and put it on a pile of other books he finished. It was now 11:30 a.m. and Rikku was still in the corner of the fourth floor.

''The history is quiet similar to the one I know. But I never expected to learn skills through reading. I got 2 new skills, but I still can't use light attribut skills.'' He stood up and grabbed the stack of finished books to return them to their selves. After he had done so he spotted a familar black-haired girl entering the library. ''Noire? What are you doing here?''

''Ah...um... I-I brought you a lunchbox from Kei.''

''A lunchbox? Oh, now that I think about it, I am a little hungry. Thanks for bringing me one.'' He gave her a little smile and took the box from her.

''Hmph, it's not like I did it for you, I just happend to have freetime'' Noire turned her face a bit embarrassed. 'I just can't say him that I rushed through my work just so that I could spent time with him. Wait what am I thinking!?'

''Noire, What's wrong? You're unusual quiet.''

''S-s-shut up! So what were you doing here?'' She tried to change the topic, but...

''Um, I don't know what you do in the library, but I was reading.'' She forgot were they were and only embarrassed herself.

''A-ah right, of course. W-well since I have freetime how about I keep you accompany for lunch.''

''You don't need to. You're probably busy anyway.'' He tried to refuse her, but...

''…'' Noire stood there with a sullen expression glaring daggers at him.

''U-u-um Noire?''

''…''

''Noire-san?''

''…''

''Ugh. Noire could you please eat lunch with me?''

''H-hmph, if you really want it so badly I guess I could accompany you.''

'Woah what's with this perfectly tsundere image.' Rikku thought to himself, while the 2 of them made their way to the table he used on the fourth floor.

It was half an hour later and Rikku was reading again, while Noire was sitting in front of him. She eyed the boy again now that he was focused on his studies. Unlike before he is wearing a black

T-shirt with the writing ''If you're cooler than me, than I'm hotter than you.'' a normal jeans and glasses with a red frame. 'He's really handsome now that I think about it.' She remembered how the girls stared at him yesterday and started to feel irritated again. 'Again this uneasy feeling. What could it be?' To distract herself she begun a conversation with the boy in front of her.

''So the items you wanted to buy were casual clothes?''

''Well, yeah. Yesterday, I noticed that I got stared at when we walked through the streets. So I thought that my battle outfit is standing out to much.'' Without looking up from the book he answered her question with disinterest.

'I think they didn't stare at you because of your outfit.'

''What's wrong? You're silent all of a sudden.''

''N-no, It's nothing''

''So, why are you still here?''

''A-ah... I don't have work left, so I thought I could keep you accompany a little bit more.''

''Is that so? Then how about we go on a date right now?'' He said it with an amused tone and an evil glint in his eyes. He wanted to tease her again, but he didn't predict what she answered.

''Sure''

''…''

''…''

''…''

''W-w-wait a bit! I-I-I didn't mean that! I mean, yeah hanging out together is fine, but don't call it a date!'' After she realised what she just burbled out she snapped and shouted at him.

'Woah that was close. I think my heart stopped for a second. Let's observe her for today. It may be dangerous.'

Town...

''Mmmh~~~ so delicious.'' With an expression of pure bliss she ate her takoyaki.

''Oh? Is it really this good?''

''Umu. Do you want some.'' She took one of the little balls and put it in frontof his face. With slight pink cheeks she muttered. ''S-s-say a-a-ahh...''

''Eh? No, even I think that would be embarrassing.''

''You don't want to do it?'' She had teary eyes and looked up to him with a pleading look.

'Seriously? What happened to the proud Noire?'

While silently glancing at him she still held out the single takoyaki ball. ''I guess it can't be helped. Ahhhh~'' A sudden burst of joy spread across her face and she stuffed the ball in his mouth and walked ahead while humming a melody. After that they visited a few clothing shops, watched a movie, and now they are looking at the sunset from a rooftop.

''So, how did you get so close with Uni?''

''Wow, that was out of nowhere.''

''I was curious since this morning, but you never stay still for more than a few seconds.''

''That was mean.''

''Don't dodge the question.''

''Well, I'm not that close to her. We just happened to run into each other in a dungeon.''

''And that is enough for her to make you breakfast? And you even spent the night at the Basilicom.''

''You don't have to be so suspicious. She got careless and I helped her that's all.''

Unsatisfieded with the answere she eyed him, but didn't press the matter. She went silent again and looked at the sunset, when she noticed the feeling returning. 'It's here again. My heart hurts, it's hard to breath and I feel nervous and irritated. I get the feeling everytime Rikku is near a other girl, just the thought of it is enough for the uneasiness to return.'

''It's really beautiful.''

''W-what are you saying all of a sudden!?''

''Huh? I just said that the sunset is beautiful?'' With a confused look he turned to face Noire, who had a bright red face, and tried to distract her.

'' Your face is red do you have a fever?'' The boys voice filled with fake concern asked her, and before she could react, placed his forehead on hers.

''Yeah, your face is almost glowing. Let's go back.'' He streched out a hand and ended his teasing, when the CPU of Lastation stood there silent not moving.

''Noire?''She didn't reply.'Crap, did I tease her to much.' He looked at her but she didn't look angry.

'So that's what it was. Something so simple. I'm... I'm in love with him.' She inhaled deeply and spoke up to him in a resolute voice.'' Rikku, there is something important I have to tell you.''

Rikku isn't dense so he understood the meaning immediatly.'That's bad That's bad That's bad. I need to do something to get out of here.' While he was composed from the outside, his innerself had a panic attack. 'Calm down, calm down... Ah I know, I just have to do it now instead of later.' After he regaind his calm mind, he spoke up. '' What a coincidence, I also have something to say.'' She saw his serious face and got nervous so she decided to let him speak first. ''O-oh w-w-what is it?''

''… Tomorrow''

''Tomorrow?''

''I will depart for Lowee.''

''…...Huh?'' And with that it felt like her whole world collasped.


	5. Chapter 4

Rikku's current Level: 17

Forest at the border...

''Mhm~...Looks like I'm almost in Lowee.

**Menu Equiptment**

**Costume [Midnight Dark Coat]**

So then, it's already past 2 o'clock, while I want to reach Lowee as fast as possible it's the best to stay the night at the inn in the next city.'' Rikku, now in a black and long overcoat, walks on a path through the forest. It wasn't a dungeon so there were fewer monsters, and everything except the path was coated in a thick layer of pure white snow.

''Ohhhhh~ A snowman!'' The excited teenager made his way to the sculpture, when...

**You look rather pleased, dear.**

After he heard a giggle he turned his head to make out the source of the voice. He spotted a girl around his age in a white dress. Her hair was long, straight and silver. He thought that she was unbelivable beautiful, but there was somethig. Something felt really creepy about her. And then it hit him. True, red eyes weren't that unusual, but hers were different, she had the eyes of a predator.

**What's wrong? Did you see a ghost?**

He couldn't speak. He was petrified out of fear. All he could do was to refrain from shaking.

**I see. You're afraid of me. That's unfortunate. And after I finally got to meet you.**

''What do you mean? You're talking as if you were waiting for me.'' he found his voice again once he knew she wouldn't attack him, at least not for now.

**I was waiting, ever since I brought you here.**

''You're the one who sent the message? Why did you do that?''

**Of course, so that you could rule over this world as the demon god, but...**

**You're weak. Forget about demon god, the system doesn't even recognize you as legitimate successor.**

''I'm weak? And what do you mean successor? When the **[Cursed Braclet]** is removed I won't become the new last boss?'' He took a quick glance at the braclet and focused on the girl again.

**That's right. To be precise removing the curse will promote you to a candidate only. **

''Like the CPU candidates? No, it's more likely that I'm not the only candidate, right?''

**Right, there are 5 fragments that got reforged to braclets. Well, it saddens me, but we should end our date here. I will help you a little with the curse before I will go.**

''Eh...?'' He was shocked for a second until a window popped up.

**[ERROR]**

**Duel**

**Rikku vs. Lilith**

''A forced duel, that's possible!? Damn it!'' He quickly draw his two swords and got in a defense stance. 'I don't know why, but it feels as if it's impossible for me to defeat her. And that would mean to got a penalty. Also... I think I've heard the name [Lilith] before... ' Lilith made a step forward, it was just a small step but his body immediately tensed up. **So dear, let me show you the power of your [queen].** She said that with a delightful smile and waved her hand in an extravagant way to her side. A single second of silence. That was all the time for Rikku to react, before a giant shockwave threw him away, sending him into a few trees. After he crashed through four trees he finally stopped.

''A-are you kidding me? If I'm hit by a punch of her I'll die, no doubt.'' He struggled a little, but he stood up again.

**Skill Afteri–**

**Sorry, but you're too slow~~.**

'No way...' She already got behind him, before the system could activate the skill. She kicked him in the spine and he went unconscious.

**Well, I guess I will carry him to the next inn. I don't want one of the other four to find him.**

Evening at the inn...

''W-where am I? And what ….. gah!'' Rikku felt a sharp pain run through his back and collapsed back into the bed.

'I'm in the town before Lowee? How did I get here so fast...Ah! I remember! That woman where is she?!' He searched through the whole room with his eyes, but didn't spot her anywhere.

''Lilith, huh? I need to be careful. And...'' He made a bitter face. 'There are four other candidates.' It was difficult, but he could stand up again. The view was rather pleasant to look at. A quiet city surrounded by a snowy forest, a little above the trees one could see the surface of a frozen sea.

''Ok, next up is looking through the town. Maybe someone has heard the name [Lilith] before.''

He grabbed the handles of his weapons, tied them on his back and left the inn. Once he entered the city area his swords dissolved into many glowing light particles. ''Let's start asking around for starters. Hey~~~!'' While walking over to a group of girls, Rikku tried to get their attention.

''Yeah? O-oh... What can I do for you?'' One of the girls turned around, blushed once she saw him clearly and answered while straightening her hair with her hand.

'' Ah, I want to know something about the rumor concerning … [The Queen] or [Lilith], do you guys know something about it?'' The girls exchanged a questioning glace and answered timidly.

''S-sorry, I never heard about that, and it looks like these two also don't know.''

''Don't worry, It's nothing important. I'm just curious that's all.'' He waved and left the girls to themselfs.

'Hmm... I thought that saying it's a rumour would help. Mabye their're curious as well and they will also look into it.' Making his way through the streets lost in thoughts he decided to ask around a little more.'' Excuse me, can I ask you a question? ''

Thirty minutes later...

''Uhm... Would you mind answering me a few questions?'' Rikku started to lose hope and picked an old lady to ask, which would be the last person for today.

''Hoho, what is it, boy?''

''Do you know something about the [Queen] or a person named [Lilith]?'' The gentle face of the old lady darkend and she said in a low and threatening voice. ''Where did you hear these terms from, boy?''

''So you _know_ something about that... Tell me. Now.''

The lady was taken aback and moved her left leg a step behind, it was then, that she spotted the braclet hidden under the long sleeve of his coat. ''Heh...? I see, then let me tell you a little story I heard back when I was still little...

_It was a long, long time ago. To long to remember._

_There was a King of a kingdom beyond the ocean, who ruled over his citizen with fairness and only their well-being in mind. He was strong, merciless but his actions were never unjustified. When he grew older and older he wanted to look for someone who could succeed him. One day a girl around 16 or 17 years old appeard in the castle. She claimed to be the rightfull queen of this kingdom and promised the king to give him eternal life, so they could reign over the whole continent never concerning themselfs with their death. The girls name was Lilith and she would be known as [The Demon Queen]. The king changed after he and his queen were together. He didn't care about the land and his people, but the most fearful thing would be that he raised a demon army under him._

_Even the demon lords would submit themselfs to him._

_From this point onwards he was called [The demon God] who would gather every demon under him._

...And that's the end of it, so did it help you a bit?'' The old lady, whose name was Serene, ended her story and looked at the boy with a mischievous grin.'' It doesn't feel like it's the end.'' Rikku eyed her with a suspicious glance. The woman let out a dry laugh. '' Well, it's true that that's not all about the story, but...I think you should find out the rest by yourself.''

''Tch, I got it. Thanks anyway.''

''Be careful, boy. Becoming a god isn't necessary a good thing, you know.'' Serene walked away without saying anything else.

''Mhmm... It can't be helped. I will ask Histoire, when I'm in Planetune.'' He turned around to the inn and started walking.'Oh, right.' He took his handy out and tipped a message for Kei.

_Yo, Kei._

_Could you please inform the oracle of Lowee, that I'm on my way there to visit them._

_I want to ask Blanc a few things._

_Oh, and tell Uni and Noire I said hi._

_Until I'm back, Rikku_

''That should do it. Now let's just go to sleep.'' He opened the door to enter his room when.

''Welcome back, dear.'' He was greeted by a girl with shining silver hair sitting on his bed.

''…...Wrong room.'' He stepped back, closed the door and walked away.

''What's with that reaction!? You should go like 'W-w-what are you doing here!?' or 'Like I thought we're connected by the red thread of fate.' maybe even 'Since I saw you I would always think about you.' but what's with you talking as if you were bored?!'' Said boy just sighed and faced her again. ''Well, I can't feel that intimidating aura from you, nor do you look like your here for business. I guess you're just here for fun.''

''N-n-nuu... You're underestimating my love for you. I came here just so we could spend our lovey-dovey time togther.'' He facepalmed. … A dead silence filled the room.

''H-huh? Why are you looking at me like that?''

'That's the [Demon Queen]? I kinda understand why my senior's kingdom perished.' He stared at the girl in front of him and sighed once more. ''Could you please stop that. I heard you said the same thing to the original.''

''Ah~~~ You wanted to know more about me. That makes me happy, but unfortunately you're wrong. I'm the same as you, not a original but the successor.''

''The same as me, huh?'' Rikku was deep in thoughts so he didn't noticed that she stood up from the bed. 'She's also a successor, then could it be that she's as clueless as me. Even if that's true, what are the requirements to be chosen as a successor anyway. Wait a moment.' He realized something and tried to face Lilith, when...

''!'' She stood in front of him. She was so close that their noses almost touched each other. Her blood-red eyes gazed deep in his eyes. He immediately backed away until his back hit the door.

''W-what's with you!? Suddenly coming so close. You scared me!''

''Buuut~~~ You didn't answer me. And you didn't responsed when I walked closer, so I thought you didn't mind.'' With a pout and a hmph she turned her head away.

''W-whatever. You just said I'm a successor, but when I remember correctly there are four other candidates beside me. So _I'm_ not one, but _could_ be one, right? ''

''No, I'm 100 percent sure you're the right one.'' Lilith answered immediately with an innocent smile.

''!H-how can you be sure? There's no proof, is there?''

''Yeah, there isn't. But I know, because I was the one who choose you after all.'' While hitting her chest with her fist proudly, Rikku just scratched the back of his head.

''Why me?''

''Would you belive me if I say it was love at the first sight?''

''No.''

''I thought so.'' The girl replied with a expression filled with loneliness .

''What do you mean by that?''

''You're affraid of others being close to you. You're affraid of being hurt, betrayed, left alone or getting your heart broken. And all of that just because of one rejection. Ahhhh~ How sad, how heartbreaking it wants to make me cry.'' Lilith, acting terrible, cried crocodile tears.

''I don't know how you found out about that, but then shouldn't you try something different to convince me?''

''Don't worry, you will love me, so everything is alright.''

''Oh~? And what's making you think that?' Rikku was getting impatient and tapped the floor with his right foot.

''Because nobody, not Noire, not Uni, not Blanc or any other person besides me can heal the scare in your heart.'' A bright smile was on her face, when she stretched her arms out as if to embrace the boy.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author note:<strong>

**First: Thank you for reading.**

**Please write a review for this chapter for the following points.**

**-What you think about the story so far.**

**-What you would recommend for the story.**

**-Do you want more of Lilith?**

**And that's all for now. See you in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

Rikku's current Level: 17

Shop in Lowee...

''*sigh*...I knew it would be something like that, but she's really mad at me, huh?'' After taking a sip out of his cup of coffee, he once again eyed his cell phone with a message displayed on the screen.

_Hello Rikku,_

_I just informed Mina, that you're probably in Lowee right now. She will send someone to get you._

_I also talked to Noire, but it didn't went well. She said the following:_

_''Hmph, I don't care about that idiot. He can just stay in Lowee or wherever he wants! Say him that he shouldn't come back.'' _

_Ah, but don't worry. Once you're back she'll behave like nothing happened._

_Until next time, Kei._

'Well, after the scene she made when I left it's only natural that she would say something like that.' He closed his eyes and let a sigh escape his lips, again.

The day of his depature...

''So you're really leaving...'' A disheartened Noire talked in a voice so low Rikku almost didn't catch it. Since she knew that he was serious she would be in that state. After their 'date' yesterday, Noire locked herself up in her room and didn't come out until this morning. Uni tried to talk to her sister, even though she herself was feeling down, but the CPU wouldn't response. All Uni could hear was a sob, althrough it was muffled as if she cried in her pillow.

''Hey Rikku, why can't you stay here? Did we do something wrong?'' Now it was the turn of the little sister to try to convince him.

''No, you didn't do anything wrong. I also told your sister that I'm going there to gather information about this world.'' He said to her in a gentle voice.

''B-but if that's all then you can do that here! We will ask Blanc to bring us the books you want! You don't have to go there youself!'' She shouted at him. She was frustrated. Why did he want to leave? Why can't he just stay here by her? She was on the verge of tears.

''No, I need to go there. I want to ask Blanc some things, and once I finished that, I'll make my way to Planetune or Leanbox. I want to research a few things.''

Noire looked up for the first time today and talked in a quiet voice.'' A way back to your world. Is that the something you want to research?'' Althought only slightly, but she trembled. She feared the answer.

''No. I don't plan to return to my fromer world.''

The CPU and the CPU candidate of Lastation breathed out a sigh of reliefe. At least he will stay in this world, is what they thought.

''So, I think I'm going to return in a month or so.''

''Hmph... You don't need to come back. It's not like we need you.'' After Noire's mood improved a bit, she went back to Tsundere-mode. Rikku scratched his cheek, because of the obvious act. 'Well, it's better than her gloomy self from before.'

''Ok, I will go now. Goodbye, Uni,Kei, Noire.'' He walked of while waving with the back of his hand.

Present...

''*sigh*... The depressed Noire was something.'' After the third sigh today he stood up and walked out of the café. 'Kei said someone would get me, but how?' He was uncertain how that person could find him in a capital of a landmass. Right at that moment...

''Hey, you! Are you the person from another world?!'' An annoyed female voice shouted from abouve him.

'A-ah, of course. If she flies over the city she would find me. But why did it have to be Blanc in CPU-mode?! I hope nobody pissed her off.' While slowly turning around he looked up. ''Yeah, that's me. It's a honour to meet you, Lady White Heart.'' Rikku, being as polite as possible, bowed slightly to greet the goddess.

''There's no need to be so formal. I heard your acting friendly with Noire, so treat me also like an equal.''

'Phew... looks like she's not in a bad mood.' After raising his head, he relaxed a bit.''Ok, then Blanc. Can you show me where the library is, please? Oh and where a cheap inn is as well.''

''You're treating me like a guide? Well, I suggested that you should see me as an equal, so it's allright.'' Slowly descending answerd the CPU of Lowee. Once her feet touched the ground, she immediately changed back from her HDD appearance to her normal one.

''Ok, the library is closer from here so let's start there. But an inn, huh? So you don't plan to freeload at our Basilicom? You can stay in Lowee as long as you want, unlike Neptune you look like you know how to behave yourself.'' Althought her expression didn't change, but Rikku got the feeling she was impressed, well a bit at least.

''Ah, that's right. If you have more time can we also go to one more place?''

''I have a little bit more time. And the place you want to go is what?''

''The guild.''

''…'' Blanc remained silent for a moment before she resumed the conversation. '' You'll be going on quests? To raise Lastation's share?''

''No, as long as I will stay here I will be doing quests to raise Lowee's share.'' After he said it, Blance suddenly grabbed his hands and hold them before his chest.

''Please, stay here forever.''

''W-wait, Blanc?!''

''My little sisters won't do anything to raise our share and I'm busy with paperwork so I'm too tired to go outside after I finished it. Please never leave again.'' Still expressionless, but clearly serious about it stared she in his eyes.

''N-no, even if you say that...'' Rikku was troubled how to response.

''Well, you're right. Let's talk about that once you completed your first quest. Even if you stay here, if you're weak it would be meaningless.''

'Weak,huh?'

Last night...

''You're annoying,why are you still here?'' The boy with raven-black hair asked the girl sitting on his bed.

''Buuuhhh~~ how cold of you~~'' The girl named Lilith pouted, while adjusting her seating position. She was now hugging one of her legs, that is wrapped in her black stockings. Her long, silky, silver hair had it ends straggled on the sheet. She looked like a child with her cheeks puffed out, however her eyes destroyed this illusion. Her eyes weren't the ruby-red Noire had, they were bloody-red with diamond shaped pupils. Her gaze was penetrating with her reptile like eyes. Before Rikku realized it had the girl a triumphantly face.

''Hmmmm~~ what's wrong? Captured by my beauty?''

''Not in the least. I just thought ''Wow~~, that girl is a pain in the ass.'' Something along these lines.''

''Wha-! How mean! What's wrong with a little flirt!''

''Do you want to know what I'm thinking right now?'' The boy asked with a cross mark popping up on his forhead.

''N-no, I don't. I think I know it.'' Lilith dropped her head in defeat and laid facedown on the bed. ''Hey!'' Rikku once again raised his voice. ''Hm? What do you want?'' The [Queen] looked up and asked innocently.

''Why are you lying on my bed? Go away already. And don't sniff my pillow!'' He walked up to her and took the pillow away from her.

''Ahhh don't do that! I will go crazy if I can't sniff your scent!'' She cried and threw a tantrum like a little child. '' Something is definitly wrong with your head.'' He supported his own head by putting his hand on his forehead. ''Are you sure, that you don't want to give the pillow back to me? I don't think you can stop me if I go out of contol.'' Lilith had a mischievious grin on her face, while Rikku started to feel cold sweet running down his spine. 'I hate to admit it, but I don't have enough power to fight against her.' He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. ''Tch, you win. Here's the damn pillow.'' He threw it right at her face, but before it could reach her face, she already catched it.

''Good boy~~.'' She happily said and pressed her face deep into the pillow. ''Ok, I guess it's time.'' Lilith turned and looked at Rikku.

''What do you mean?''

''Of course, it's time to go to sleep!'' She happily stated it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

''I guess I should ask anyway. You don't plan to sleep here as well, are you?''

''But, of course! It's clear that we will sleep together!''

''I thought so.''

''So it's ok?!'' The girl asked with sparkles in her eyes.

''It's obiously not!'' And he snapped. He had enough of this farce.

''Buuuuhhh~~ stingy! What's the big deal with sleeping together?'' He walked closer towards her. She tried to calm herself down, but her heartbeat got faster and faster, until...

*Flick*

''Uhhhh~~ That hurt! Why did you do that?!'' With tears in her eyes and an angry look on her face, she rubbed her forehead where she was flicked at just a moment ago. ''Because you say nothing but stupid and unnecessary things!Why can't you just leave? Or behave at the very least?''

''Fine! If you want it so badly then I will leave for now! It's your problem if you cry because you're lonely!'' Lilith cutely stuck out her tongue and pulled one of her eyelids with her finger down. And then she walked out of the room, slamming the door against the frame.

''So she's finaly gone. Now I can go to sleep.'' And with that ended his day.

Present at the Guild...

''We're here.'' Blanc said and pointed at the building in front of them. It was almost the same as that in Lastation, but it inter design was a light brown and not the cold gray from the Lastation's guild.

''It's more welcomming than the one in Lastation.'' He stated it without realising it.''Thanks, I'm glad to hear that. Do you want to look through the Quests?'' She asked him and pointed at the bulletin board. ''No, it's ok. And you don't have so much freetime, so I don't want to keep you occupied for longer than needed.'' He walked out of the building and waited for the CPU. ''Well, it's your decision so go when you feel like it. Next we will go to the library, it's quiet nearly.''

They walked site by site in silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was a comfortable one. She still had her doll-like face as expressionless as ever, but she sometimes gave a light smile, when she saw children playing around. 'She's really a caring onee-chan.'

''We've arrived. This is the library. Well, I probably don't need to show you the inside. It's a library after all.''

''Yeah, that's true. Once you showed me the inn, we're finished.'' He told her with a gentle smile.

''Ahh, I want you to come to the Basilicom with me, once we were at the inn. It would be better if you know where you can contact me, when you're in trouble.''

''Ohh... That would be great. Then let's go.''

Basilicom...

''We're here. Now come in—'' She was stopped from speaking once she entered her home. The reason was simple. She was hit in the face with a yellow projectile.'What happened? Wait, is that a sponge?' He looked at the object in question, slowly removing it from her face.''U-uhm, Blanc? are you okay?'' Silence. It was a deadly silence, until two girls walked around a corner. ''HAHAHAH... She got it directly in the face! She looks so silly!'' The first one to speak was Ram, who was happily laughing. Next was Rom's turn, speaking up timidity. ''Hihihihi... Onee-chan is completely drenched.'' A few seconds of silence passed.

''NOW YOU'VE DONE IT YOU RUNTS! WAIT!'' Blanc snapped and chased after her little twin sisters.

'I'm glad I decided to stay at an inn.' A sweatdrop appeared on his forehead, before he sighed and left.


End file.
